1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced archery arrow shaft, including a hollow tubular core having an integral fabric sleeve in covering relation thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reinforced arrow shaft including a hollow tubular core, a woven or non-woven fabric sleeve surrounding the core and integrally attached thereto, and an adhesive resin material impregnated into the sleeve. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to an arrow shaft of the type described, in which a decoration or pattern is applied to the fabric which forms the sleeve before it is placed in covering relation on the core.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many different types of arrows are known for use in hunting and in sport archery. Many different arrows may be found in class 473, subclass 578, and the subclasses immediately following.
Examples of some of the issued patents disclosing archery arrows include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,949, 4,533,146, 4,534,568, 4,795,165, and 4,900,038. It has become fairly standardized for archery arrows to be made using a graphite or other carbon-containing material in the construction of the hollow arrow shaft. Tubular metal shafts have, alternatively, also been used.
However, there are some drawbacks with the use of carbon composite arrow shafts, including the tendency of some of the arrow shafts to become slightly warped during curing thereof, in the manufacturing process, leading to scrap.
Another limitation on conventional carbon composite arrow shafts is that, although they are adequate for normal usage, under heavy-duty use and in extreme conditions, such arrow shafts may fail.
Hunting arrows are placed under significant stresses during the placement of the arrows in bows, during release, and during the entry of the arrow into a target. If these types of stresses become more than the arrow shaft can withstand, carbon composite arrows may crack, break or splinter, thus necessitating the expense of purchasing replacement arrows.
Although such arrow failure is relatively uncommon and exceptional, improvements in arrow technology are always welcome. Experienced hunters and sportsmen often seek out premium quality products, which are the most reliable and durable available.
Another limitation of the known arrows is that, although it has been known to place a design or pattern on the exterior surface of arrow shafts, such as, e.g., a camouflage pattern, this is normally done using paint on the exterior surface of the arrow shaft, or, in the case of metal shafts, anodizing the metal in selected areas to create a pattern or design thereon. After repeated use, it is common for such paint or anodized material to be worn off, leading to deterioration of the arrow""s appearance.
In the fishing art, which is a different technical area from archery, it has been known to place an external fabric sleeve on a fishing rod section, and to then cover the fabric sleeve with a transparent coating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,149 to Muk Kim discloses a hollow, decorated pole for a fishing rod, in which a flexible rectangular wrapper, with a predetermined design imprinted thereon, is positioned around the outer surface of the shaft, and is subsequently covered with a transparent coating.
While the fishing rod of Muk Kim is useful for fishermen and for the fishing industry, the teaching of this reference is not directed to any technical area outside of the fishing art.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for improved archery arrow shafts.
A need exists for an arrow shaft having a strengthened and reinforced tubular core.
A need also exists for decorated archery arrows, which carry an image or pattern thereon, in which the pattern is durable and long-lasting. Preferably, such an image or pattern could be integrally bonded to an arrow shaft. Ideally, such a decorated arrow would include a sleeve, to cover and coat an inner core, in order to provide added stability and strength to the arrow assembly.
The present invention provides an improved archery arrow shaft, including a tubular core, with a fabric sleeve attached to, covering and surrounding the core.
The sleeve may be formed from a rectangular piece of woven or non-woven fabric material, which has been wrapped around and affixed to the core.
Alternatively, the sleeve may be formed from a thin, continuous strip of fabric material, which is wrapped spirally and in covering relation around the arrow core.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sleeve is formed from a patterned fabric, which has been imprinted with a decorative design or pattern on the exterior surface thereof.
The present invention also encompasses a method of making an arrow shaft having a fabric-reinforced core. In practicing the method according to the invention, first, a piece of woven or non-woven fabric material is placed in covering relation on a hollow tubular core, and is affixed thereto.
Then, in the method of the present invention, a resin on the fabric material is cured to adhere the fabric to the core. The resin may be impregnated into the fabric prior to its placement on the core, or alternatively, may be applied to the fabric by conventional methods such as spraying, dipping, brushing, or powder coating, after the fabric is applied to the core.
The resin may be applied as a liquid and air-dried, or alternatively, may be a thermosetting resin, which is cured by heating.
In a variation of the basic method, the fabric sleeve may be affixed to the core, by resin which is incorporated in the interstices of the fabric, when the resin is cured.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the fabric material is pre-printed or otherwise inscribed with a design or pattern before being applied to the core.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fabric-reinforced archery arrow shaft, and a method of producing such an arrow shaft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fiber-reinforced archery arrow shaft which is resistant to cracking, warping, splitting and/or breakage of a core thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved archery arrow shaft which bears a durable decoration, design or pattern thereon.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an arrow which includes a fabric-reinforced shaft.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description section, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.